theamazingworldofgumballwonderfulfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm "Alec" (Elias) Hagman.
Malcolm "Alec" (Elias) Hagman is a 12 year old Mole, whom belongs to a rich family of his mansion rich home, who had belonged to his mother and father and 500 brothers and sisters, of the family, they where mega rich, Personality. Malcolm on the other hand carries a Napoleonic Wars Baker Rifle, and all of his family wore the 95th Rifles uniform, similar to that in the Sharpe Series, he goes to Elmore Junior High and is in the same class as Gumball, belonging to Mrs Simian, however he is good friends to Gumball, Darwin, Rob and Leslie too, nearly everyone loves him because he gives out the money to the poor, he has a like to Teri. Malcolm is a nice guy, but can get overheaded. Malcolm is a funny man tells jokes and even copys Peoples voices for laugh. Relationships Family Manwell Hagman. In "The Greeting" it is revealed that Malcolm accutley cares for his father and so does he, his father is the Captain of the 95th Rifles and the Hagman's. he seems like he doesn't want Malcolm to leave the Rifles. but he does understand he doesn't really want to be like him, and he respects that because he doesn't want to kill for a living, which Manwell understands, sadley when Manwell was on the farmland fighting a naybour whom was nasty to the Hagman's. he was one of six to put a stop to that, James and Gordon Hagman where killed as well, but just as Malcolm was about to be killed, Manwell protected him and shot the man, he was shot back and Manwell died of his wounds, so did the nasty leader to there land, Malcolm would however be upset of his death and started to cry about it. which everyone was sorry for Malcolm. Jean Hagman. Friends. Gumball Watterson. Malcolm seems to be good friends with Gumball, like in "The Mole" when he met him for the first time at his locker, Gumball seems to often help Malcolm, and also seems to laugh at his jokes and funny things in life, Gumball is very helpful often with Darwin and Rob, Malcolm seems to hang with Gumball all the time, everyday of his life, Darwin Watterson. Rob Stamingson. Leslie. Love Interests. Teri. Malcolm has a like to Teri, but hid it in the first place. according to "The Deputation" he staired at Teri, but he felt sorry and Teri understanded everything and respects him, Teri started off as Malcolm's friend, he has talked to her on several accations like in "Napoleonic Tence" when telling her the story about his former Great Anssetors, when they fought in Watterloo, also in "BFF Forever" he talked to her and told her, "Teri, it is ok if you are nice, anyway you don't have to be scared of me, or nervous, after all I am your friend" also in "The Sad Day" after Malcolm's father died, he wasn't laughing then he was crying, Teri was feeling rather sorry like for Malcolm, she cuddled him telling him "It's ok Malcolm, It's ok." she like all of Mrs Simian's class partook in Malcolm's father's funeral, also in "Ashes" she giggles when Malcolm sings "A Jar of Dirt" and when he swings on the lamp post, she was impressed when he hit Tina Rex into the School wall, In "The Crush" she called him a sweetypie for unknown results, this was because she likes him more, but Malcolm was shocked, and Malcolm in class saw the paper being thrown to him, saying. "Hey Malcolm you smell nice." a letter from Teri, as she giggles to him, Malcolm had to reseve help from all of the School Stuidents, whom helped him, Malcolm showed Teri all of his funny things, but soon before he was alble to do the last one, Malcolm told Teri, that he loved her so much, Teri returned his feelings, and hugged him, he and Teri are now boyfriend and girlfriend. Category:Characters